Cintelular
Cintelular is an American basic cable and satellite television network owned by BrownTurns Media Networks a subsidiary of BrownTurns Inc. The channel was originally founded as The Children's Network on May 1, 1982. It was owned by a joint venture between BrownTurns Inc and Taft Entertainment Company. The channel renamed to Cintelular on January 16, 1988, and expanded to other cable providers nationwide. Taft sold its stake on Cintelular and other cable channels owned by BrownTurns/Taft Satellite Entertainment Company to BrownTurns Inc in 1991. As of January 2016, Cintelular is available to approximately 93 million households (79.8% of households with television) in America. History Cintelular was launched as The Children's Network '''on May 1, 1982 at 11:00am ET with the premiere of their first original series My Family And Me. The Children's Network also aired cartoons from the Hanna-Barbera library as Taft owned 50% of the network. The channel also aired movies, live action sitcoms, and syndicated cartoons. In 1984, The Children's Network became a 24 hour channel as the channel originally was a 14 hour channel that aired from 7:00am-9:00pm as it shared space with The Learning Network (now Crafting Network). In 1987, The Children's Network started airing movies from the Disney library until 1991, Disney removed all of their movies from the network. On November 15, 1987, BrownTurns and Taft announces to relaunch The Children's Network as '''Cintelular '''in 1988. The new name was given by the president of the network at the time. He thought that the name will be better with children since the name kinda sounds gibberish like little kids talk. On January 16, 1988 The Children's Network relaunched as Cintelular. The network was also expanded to other cable providers across the states. In 1990, Cintelular Headquarters moved from San Jose to Burbank. That same year, Cintelular started creating its own original animated programs called CMations. In 1993, Cintelular started airing two new blocks, '''Preschool Cintelular '''and '''Cintelular@Nite. On July 9, 1994, Cintelular launched a block called The Game a saturday night programming block which airs from 7:00pm-11:00pm and airs a mix of live action and animated programming. In 2004, Cintelular rebranded its logo to an X and C and the text Cintelular at the bottom and aired new bumpers of a CGI city and 2D cartoon characters interacting. Programming Main Article: List of programs broadcast by Cintelular Cintelular airs a mixture of cartoons and live action programming aimed for children of the age of 7-13. Sister Channels Cintelular At Nite Cintelular At Nite is a nighttime programming block on Cintelular which launched on May 1, 1993 and broadcasts Sundays through Fridays from 8:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m., and Saturdays from 9:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Eastern and Pacific Time. Cintelular At Nite mostly airs sitcoms from the 1980s, 1990s, and the early 2000s. Cintelular Junior Cintelular Junior (Formerly Called Preschool Cintelular until 2010) is a programming block on Cintelular that airs from 8:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. and airs programming aimed at children from 2-7 years old. Cintelular Junior is also a digital cable channel that also airs the programming like the block. The channel was originally called Doggin '''and was launched on Jauary 2, 1999. '''Cintelular Toons Cintelular Toons is a Digital Cable and Satellite Television Network that airs cartoons from the Cintelular library and was launched on May 3, 1997 as CMation Network. TeenCintelular TeenCintelular is a Digital Cable and Satellite Television Network that airs sitcoms from the Cintelular library. It also airs Cintelular shows from the 1990s. The network launched as '''The X '''and was originally a nighttime block on Doggin. It became a 24 Hour Channel in Late 2007.